Hanging by his Fingertips
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Blair gets himself into a bit of a situation and ends up hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge.
1. Hanging by his Fingertips

Warnings: You are about to read a snippet written in a very short amount of time while the author was on a sugar high. Also, it's not been beta-read.  
You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the Sentinel do not belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. They belong to some company called Pet Fly and an amazing channel called the Sci-Fi Channel which has been known to rescue shows which would otherwise be lost due to cancellation.

Hanging By His Fingertips...  
  
It was cold, it was dark, and as if that weren't enough it was raining too. Fortune had once again spun her wheel and left Blair Sandburg hanging--this time literally. He was hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge. It didn't help matters any that he was also afraid of heights. You'd think by now he'd have known better.....  
  
How had he gotten himself into this predicament? Well, after finally wrapping up another grueling case, Jim, Simon and Blair had decided to go camping to relax. They had gathered up their gear and headed to the mountains. Maybe they should have reflected on their track record first. Oh, it had started out all right--they got settled into the cabin and had even gotten some fishing in. Then fate had intervened. Blair had decided to go looking for herbs. Having no sense of direction he had of course gotten lost.  
  
So, Simon and Jim went looking for him. Then it had started to rain and the storm clouds had gathered bringing a premature night. During which time Blair had lost his balance, tripped, and fallen down a steep bank.  
  
Which brings us back to him hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge. By this time he was also muttering;  
"Man, this sucks!"  
"I am so bringing a compass next time!"  
"Of course, there's not even going to be a next time since from now on I'm just going to stay indoors."  
"Man, this sucks!"  
"And where's Jim?"  
  
Where is Jim? Well, at this very moment he had tuned in his hearing and heard that last comment. So, he and Simon took off in the direction of the sound. And there he found his Guide--hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge. He quickly pulled him up. All three were relieved--until, they realized something. When Jim and Simon had taken off in the direction that Jim had heard Blair they hadn't paid attention to their surroundings. Result? Now all three were lost. But, at least Blair was no longer hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge. That was a plus.  
Now, how in the world were they going to get out of this mess?


	2. Blair's Amazing Backpack

Warnings: My sugar high has escalated, my common sense has left me, and my muse is sitting here smiling.... Continue at your own risk. (Can't say I didn't warn you!)  
  
(I apologize ahead of time. I know I'm going to reread this tomorrow and wonder what in the world I was thinking! grin)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the Sentinel do not belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. They belong to some company called Pet Fly and an amazing channel called the Sci-Fi Channel which has been known to rescue shows which would otherwise be lost due to cancellation.  
  
Blair's Amazing Backpack  
(a short silly snippet)  
  
Quick recap:  
Jim, Simon and Blair went camping, Blair got lost, he was found hanging by his fingertips onto a branch protruding from a ledge. Jim and Simon found and rescued him. They are now all lost.  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
After the rescue, the guys found a cave and decided to wait out the storm. They were all soaked, tired, and hungry. It was dark and the only light they had was from the lightning that streaked the sky...  
  
Blair was shivering. He was cold, and wet and... Wait a second! Remembering something, he reached over and started rummaging in his backpack. Jim and Simon eyed him curiously.  
  
"Sandburg, what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for something," he answered still rummaging.  
  
He pulled out a flashlight, turned it on and continued rummaging.  
He then pulled out a pack of matches.  
"Maybe we can get a fire going with this," he said briefly.  
He continued rummaging while Jim gathered some dry twigs that just happened to be in the cave.  
  
"Got any thing else in there, Sandburg?" Simon asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Two granola bars, an energy bar, and pack of crackers were produced. Followed by a rain poncho folded up in a tiny yellow square, a red plaid shirt and his Fargo hat.  
Jim and Simon looked on stunned.  
Next, a pack of lifesavers appeared followed by a compass.  
  
"SANDBURG!"  
  
Blair looked embarrassed.  
"I honestly didn't know it was in there!" he said sheepishly holding up his hands in defense.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes and Jim shook his head.  
"Any thing else in there you forgot you had?" he asked wryly.  
  
"Nope, it's pretty much empty now."  
  
"What about in the back part, Chief?" Jim asked curiously noticing the bulge.  
  
"Oh, that's just my laptop..." Blair started then his eyes widened.  
"Wait a second!"  
He took it out an excitedly started typing.  
"Sandburg, now is not the time to catch up on your writing!" Simon said irritated.  
  
Blair enthusiastically hit the send button.  
  
A pause then, "You've got mail!" sounded throughout the cave.  
Blair smiled triumphantly.  
"Done!"  
"What's done?" Jim asked curiously.  
"I just emailed the rangers station--they said they're on their way. I have a free trial of a satellite internet hook-up."  
Jim and Simon stared speechless.  
It seems Blair's amazing backpack had saved the day...  
--  
It was my muse!  
She made me write it!!  
(She threatened to leave again and she keeps feeding me sugar!)


End file.
